


Partition

by mysticmylifeisamess_enger



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Car Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Porn, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 09:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14257674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticmylifeisamess_enger/pseuds/mysticmylifeisamess_enger
Summary: Jumin x MC/Reader based off Partition by Beyonce for Manday's (monotonemanday on tumblr) birthday





	Partition

“Honey, we have to get going,“ he shouted from the other room.

"I don’t see the need to go, but give me a few minutes,” you chimed back. You had only needed a few minutes an hour ago, how much time could it possibly take you to get ready?

With his patience running thin already from having to go to this work event, he barged into the bathroom to see what was taking so long only to be taken aback by the sight in front of him. You, leaning over the bathroom counter applying the finishing touches to your makeup. What really got to him was the fact that you were only in your underwear. Your ass almost in display for him to just squeeze and knead to his pleasing and the thought of bending you over some more.

“All done!” you said, straightening up and walking passed him to retrieve your dress. The way your hips swayed, as if to tease him, was mesmerizing. He had to shake all sorts of thoughts that were running through his head to get to the important one.

“We’re late,” he said with a stern tone as he helped you into your dress.

“I’m sorry,” you said, throwing his stern tone back at him, “I just want to make a good impression on your colleagues. Now how do I look?”

He took one look at you and cursed himself. You were wearing a black dress that hugged your curves in all the right ways. It was difficult not to stare, but he just couldn’t look away as he took in your form, his thoughts jumping right back to having his way with you. He thought about how he could pull the dress up enough to eat you out, feeling you up as he ran his hand up and in it. He realized he had been staring for a while and hadn’t said anything yet.

“It looks nice,” he said, mentally scolding himself as he felt his pants tighten.

“Great,” you said, giving him a kiss on the cheek, slightly touching one end of his lips, “let’s get going.”

With that, you walked off, knowing exactly where his eyes went to. All according to your plan.

~

The ride itself was silent. You could tell he was a little upset with being late. And he always gave an intimidating aura when he was angry, something you knew you were going to have to face when you two got back home. But you knew how to remedy this, how to make him forget an argument or even side with you. And you thanked god that you were in the roomier town car.

“Driver Kim, could you roll up the partition?” you asked as the divider went up, giving you two privacy. He had expected you to get mad at him, to get the argument out of the way early. But instead, you got down on your knees, slithering between his legs as your hands landed on his inner thighs.

“MC, what are you doing?” he asked in a harsh whisper, although he wanted to see where this would go.

“Apologizing,” you said as your teeth went straight to his zipper, pulling on it until it was all the way down. You could feel his erection rising as your lips hovered his briefs, feeling your hot breath against him made his own breathing hitch.

“We can’t do that here,” he whispered in mock anger, although the small smile on his face was saying otherwise.

“Why not?” you feigned innocence, “the windows are tinted and the partition is up, so we have plenty of privacy.”

Before he could respond, your lips started planting kisses on his clothed shaft, starting at the tip as your hands palmed the base, his length growing with your touch. You always found yourself impressed with his size, biting back your lip at the thought of it in your mouth. And by the looks of it, he wanted it, much more than he’d lead on.

“You dirty little minx,” he breathed out as he felt you pull down his briefs, exposing him to the cool air as it bounced in all it’s glory, “do you really think this will get you out of trouble?”

“No, but I do hope that this will lighten my punishment,” you almost whispered, your hot breath making him twitch against you. Knowing you had this control over him, especially in this moment, made you bold, it gave you a confidence you had hesitated on as you ran your tongue up him. Starting at the base, outlining the vein under his cock with your tongue and reaching the tip. He let out a long groan at your tantalizing lick, wanting so badly for you to just get to it, but you couldn’t help but continue your teasing. You couldn’t give in just yet, not when his cheeks were flushed and he looked like his patience was about to burst. You finally let your hand grip his base, giving him one slow pump to test only to hear him sigh.

“Please kitten.”

“Please what?” you looked up, hand still around him as you still kept up your innocent demeanor, although with how you made him beg, he knew you weren’t.

“Please put your mouth on it,” he said impatiently.

“I thought you didn’t want to be late,” you teased. He gave you an almost annoyed look as he looked down at you, although it was hard to fully focus when your hand was running up and down him lightly. But he also thought about your words, knowing that he did make a fuss about that earlier, but he couldn’t care less about his arrival time in that moment, not when you had a hold of him like that.

You saw him think for a second and reach for his phone, dialing a number before putting it to his ear.

“Driver Kim, could you drive around the block until I call you back? Great,” he spoke into the phone, a wicked grin spreading his face when he got his reply before putting his phone away. He looked back down at you, cocking his eyebrow in a silent ‘your move.’

Almost immediately, your tongue licked at his plump head, tracing down his length before you flattened your tongue against it and gave one long lick. You had never seen his head roll back faster than when you finally enveloped it in your mouth, letting out a low moan at the contact.

“MC,” he gasped, his hand tangling into your hair and gripping it as you moved down on him, “you really know how to persuade me.”

You only hummed in response, making him shiver at the sensation as you started slow, not fully taking him yet, pumping what you couldn’t reach. His hand in your hair balled into a fist, tightening his grip as he resisted guiding you down on him. He knew to just let you have control, to let you do as you please because soon enough, he’ll be able to have his way with you. But the way you looked between his legs, your lips wrapped around his cock and hollowing your cheeks as you took him in. It really was a sight he wanted to engrave into his mind.

As you sped up your movements, you took him deeper into your mouth, gagging a bit at the feeling of it hitting the back of your throat. His hips threatened to thrust into you, but you placed your hand on it and he obliged, fighting back a smirk as you looked up to see your husband almost unraveled, biting his fist, chest heaving with a flushed face. You truly loved having the power to make this man, the respected and powerful chairman-to-be, a mess right under you, almost completely at your mercy. Soon enough, you had him buried in your mouth, choking on his length, hearing him moan your name over and over before you felt his hips stutter against you, signaling that he was close.

Before he could cum, he pulled you up and off of him, using the tight grip he had in your hair to look you in the eyes. Mascara running, lipstick smeared, a bit of precum and saliva dripping from your mouth and he thought you looked irresistible. He loved being the only one to see you like this, the only one to make a mess out of you. He was so overwhelmed by the thought, smashing his lips into yours roughly. His lips moved hungrily against yours, tasting himself on you but wanting to taste every inch of your mouth as his tongue made it’s way in, massaging against your own tongue. He pulled away abruptly, breathing heavily as he took a hold of your hips and flipped you over onto the seat.

His broad frame looming over you, trapping you under him. As you looked up at him, you noticed his eyes were filled with lust, dark and ready to pounce, but also a glimmer of admiration in them before he dipped his head down to your neck. He took his time with each spot he stopped at, kissing and sucking to leave his mark in it’s wake, wanting to leave a visible claim on you for everyone to know that you were his and only his. Starting right below your jaw, getting lower and lower until he was just above the neckline of your dress, remembering that you were still clothed. His hands found the bottom of your dress, pulling it up and just above your hips to reveal your underwear, smiling to himself as he reminisced about earlier. He knew this was all a set up, that you only did what you did to get out of this work outing, but he wanted this as much as you did and let himself give in, finding himself kneeling in front of you, his lips landing on your inner thighs as he hoisted your legs on his shoulders. One hand had been rubbing up and down your outer thigh and the other found it’s way over your clothed nub, running his thumb over it.

“I didn’t realize my kitten needed so much of my attention,” he almost murmured against your thigh, feeling how wet you were as he rubbed tight circles over your clit, “now tell daddy exactly what it is you want.”

“Y-You,” you stuttered between breaths, his light touching enough to keep you from thinking straight.

“But you have me, I’m right here,” he teased, noticing his lips form a small smile from his comment. You knew what he wanted hear, and as much as you wanted to tease back, his breathing against your thigh, lips so close to where you wanted them, almost brushing against your panties as he made his way closer threw your pride out the window.

“I want you to fuck me with your tongue,” you were able to say with a steady voice, but he gave you a knowing look, wanting to hear something else along with that.

“Please,” you almost whispered. He let out a small, almost condescending chuckle.

“Crude language for such a lady, but if that’s what you want, then who am I to deny you,” he said in a lower, lustrous tone. The deep baritone of his voice as he spoke against you made you shiver from the vibrations, rising goosebumps on your skin.

His fingers hooked on your underwear, pulling them down faster than you expected, the cool air hitting you before you felt his hot breath against you once again. He took a second to enjoy the view, adoring how exposed you were for him, but his lips wasted no time in making contact, tongue giving one long stroke up your slit. Your hand tangled into his hair, letting out a low moan that only encouraged him to keep going, lips closing around your clit, giving a light suck as his hands made it’s way to grip your ass, lifting you a bit and giving him a better angle to work with.

“Ah, Jumin,” you moaned, to which only made him smirk against you. To hear his name pass your lips like that only drove him to want to hear it over and over again, continuing to work his mouth against you. His tongue drawing patterns over your slit, lips continuing to lightly suck. This man had always been described as persuasive enough to have a silver tongue, and with the way he ate you out, you knew this was true in more ways than one.

You couldn’t help but rock your hips against him as his lips pressed on a more sensitive spot, panting his name once again. His hands moved to grab ahold of your hips, wanting you to stay in place. His grip on you tightened as his tongue delved into your entrance, darting it in and out of you slowly. You threw your head back, the feeling of his tongue in you, nose pressing against your sensitive clit was enough to make your head feel hazy, toes curling your heels as you panted his name. His fingers made it’s way to your nub, rubbing tight circles as he buried his tongue deeper into you. As you looked down, you locked eyes with him, his hooded over with lust and looking as if he had something up his sleeve, but before you could question it, you felt him speed up his movements, losing your train of thought as you practically screamed his name. If the partition wasn’t soundproof, you wouldn’t be able to look Driver Kim in the eye again.

But as your eyes focused back down on him, you couldn’t help but admire the view, on his knees and using his tongue in a way that would make you think he was worshipping you. His hair a mess from how tight you held onto it, face as flushed as yours. Just as you felt your release coming close, tightening around him and a string of swears pouring out of you, he pulled away, leaving you to want more. You looked up at him with a previous innocence, pouting at him, but you knew it wouldn’t work like it did before.

“You really think you deserve to finish?” he said, although the small tug at his lips indicated he wasn’t serious, “dear, I’ve got a lot planned for you tonight since you think it’s okay to make me late and assure that I’ll be even later by distracting me.”

He pulled his phone out and dialed Driver Kim once again, thinking you two were still going to this work event. You crossed your arms in annoyance, knowing he was going to be a tease the whole time.

“Something has come up, take us back to the penthouse  _immediately_ ,” he spoke into the phone almost sternly. The way he said immediately, almost demandingly, made you rub your legs together. A small smile spread across your face as your plan had worked.

**Author's Note:**

> DM me on tumblr (mysticmylifeisamess-enger) or twitter (isabelwritesmm) for commissions ^^


End file.
